True love never fades
by Shellie229
Summary: This is my first ever Fanfic, the story stars a young lady named Elli I will be introducing Fire Emblem awakening characters as the story progresses. Elli is a Noble, but she wants nothing more than to be a normal girl, Her parents hide a secret from her, what could it be? only time will tell... Tips on how to improve much appreciated.


My character cast-

Main character- Elli a beautiful 21 yr old female, with sky blue eyes & mid length lovely strawberry blonde hair. She is known to be a very caring person with a kind heart, but can sometimes let her emotions get the better of her & can tend to be a bit headstrong at times. She wishes for nothing more but to be a normal girl.

Erik- A handsome man also 21 yrs old with greenish blue eyes & short spiked brown/black hair. He is Elli's bodyguard and childhood friend and now works for Elli's family, Elli thinks highly of him and views him as a good friend, though he harbors feelings for her that he keeps a secret.

Elli's Mother, Ellen- She has Elli's best interest at heart though she can sometimes be harsh on her

Elli's Father, William- He is often busy with studies in his library and doing research he also loves Elli dearly.

It was a beautiful night in the town of Trist, The moon shined ever so lovely over the ocean that there town borders next too, everything was quiet and seemingly peaceful, everywhere except for Elli's house...were things weren't exactly so quiet and peaceful...

"Mother do we reeeeally have to move?" Elli Pleaded her mother desperately.

"Yes Elli my dear, me and your father have talked about it & we decided its time for a change we will be moving into a lovely house thats fit for nobles like us and the township is quite elegant too." (I'm sorry... but this is the best for you Elli..)

"But mother" Elli raised her voice " I like it here I will be leaving all my friends behind, and its not like I can just go visit them when I want to either, we are going to be crossing the border into the next kingdom! It's a long way away..." 'Elli looked at her feet feeling rather sad.

"Elli my dear you don't even have many friends here...Ylisse is a very lovely kingdom you will love it there, I am sure of it, trust me Elli this is for the best, for all of us."

"You are right mother I don't have many if any friends here they are all tooo high class for me.. But still mother! You don't understand... I still don't want to move, I like it here... Why won't you listen to me! Why do you guys hate me" Elli cries out looking quiet upset.

"Come now Elli you are a grown woman, but here you are acting like a child and going against your parents wishes. You are a noble and should start acting like one."

"Arrgh Noble this noble that, I don't want to be a noble, I just want to be a normal girl living in a normal home with normal friends! from childhood you and father have forced all forms of training on me and I had to bear them all because I am a noble! " Elli Shouts starting to get very annoyed with her mother.

"Now now young lady don't go raising your voice at me, were are your manners, someday everything we taught you will come of use for you Im sure of it."

"Forget it mother! I give up you just don't get it.. don't you don't understand me... you don't get anything! I'm leaving! " Elli bursts out of the house upset Slamming the door on her way out she runs off to be alone with her thoughts.

"Oh Elli...but I do understand... keeping secrets from you is not something I want to do but for now it is for the best even if it makes you hate me...If only I could tell you now, but it might only make you hate me more...Sigh... I'm worried though she shouldn't be out alone at this hour its dangerous." Erik she calls out.

"Yes Milady?" Erik Answers.

"Elli has run out of the house and she could be anywhere out there its dangerous to be out this late and.. I am worried for her safely, Please go out there and find her and bring her home."

(What she ran away ,she could be in trouble...) Mutters to himself... Worried for her safety.

"What was that Erik?"

"Oh nothing Milady, I will go out at once and ensure that she gets back home safely. Do not fear Milady I will find her." Derrik bows & walks out.

"Thank you Erik I know you will" She Smiles.

"Hmm, now were could she be" Erik starts to think of places she likes to go. "Ahh the Flower patch she might be there ... No good she doesn't seem to be here"

The flower patch was a lovely garden full of all kinds of beautiful flowers "What was another place she liked... Oh yes there is the cliff overlooking the ocean.."

He rushes off to the mountain cliff. "Again no good She isn't here, Oh Elli where are you... I hope you are safe..." Then Erik remembered of a place he has yet to check.

"That must be it... She has to be there how could I have forgotten that place..." Erik ran as fast as he could.

"Sniff...Sniff why mother.. why..."

"Crying...That must be her, so she is here! Thank goodness ..."

Elli sat there crying, muttering to herself words that could barely be made out, her golden hair shined under the moonlight despite to have been crying, she looked lovely...

"Milady! I am glad you are safe!" Erik shouted out to Elli as he rushed to her.

"Ahhh" Elli shouted "Erik why are you here, I don't want you to see me like this...I am a suppose to be a noble one who is refined but here I am a complete mess...did mother send you to get me? "

"Yes Milady your mother is most worried about you" Erik answered relived to have found her. (I don't think you look a mess at all you're beautiful...) Erik mutters to himself quiet enough so Elli didn't hear him

"Hmmph then why wont she listen to me... How did you find me, I didn't think many knew of this place?" Elli said a little shocked.

"Well, have you forgotten... Milady we use to come play here as kids all the time bef...before my parents died..." Erik said a bit hesitantly.

"Oh Erik...Of course I remember I shouldn't have asked I let my emotions get the better of me, I didn't mean to have you bring that up, I am sorry..." Elli felt bad having brought that up.

"Thats all right Milady I..I don't mind talking to you about it... This is definitely a lovely place though so calm...and relaxing"

Surrounded by trees keeps the place away from the rest of the world, the flower patch is beautiful, but this place is magical the fireflies fly above the river that streams down from a waterfall, the moon reflects in the water giving a beautiful glow at night and during the day the songbirds sing and the sun makes the place look alive, The grass is a lush green soft to the touch with all sorts of flowers that you cant find anywhere else truly a sight to behold.

"I am glad you found this place when we were kids, it was our special place to go and lucky for us you were allowed to go out into the forest if I was there with you to protect you, I wanted those times to last forever... your parents weren't as strict with you then either...but that only happened after what happened to my parents..." Erik said gazing down at his feet.

"Yes...I remember... I felt the same way you did when we went here, the memories I had with you then are very special to me, When your parents died it was a difficult time for you me & my parents, Our parents were close friends...Then that..that murderer... Your parents were very unfortunate they crossed paths with him, I can't believe he lived in the same town as us for so long then out of nowhere goes on a killing spree, So many people lost there lives that day... And to make things worse he got away!" Elli said annoyed & sad at the same time.

"Yeah... I hope someone somewhere else found him, I don't want to ever get the chance to see him myself I...I don't think I would be able to control myself ... That Mad Man!" Erik tries not to get to upset. "Sorry Milady I didn't mean for that sudden outburst... Forgive me"

"Its alright you can be yourself around me I don't mind, really " Elli Smiles gently to him. "By the way you can stop calling me 'Milady' Just call me Elli hehe"

"Thank you... Mi..I mean Elli... I am grateful your parents took me in after my parents died, I don't know what would have happened if they didn't I might have been sent off somewhere else...And...might have never seen you again... I got the chance to practice my swordsmanship and everything living with your family and after they saw how exceptional I was at it they asked me to be your bodyguard or protector so that what happened to my parents might never happen to you..." (I don't think I could bear to lose you...)

"Sniff...Erik... you brought back so many past memories... I realize now why I truly don't want to move...its cause I will be leaving this place the place we shared some of our happiest memories together, this place is like a part of me a part of our lives..."

"Yes that's true, but you have your whole life ahead of you still, there is no changing your parents minds, I am sure you will make plenty of new memories in whole new surrounding it will be exciting don't you think & I will be with you to guide you along the way" (Always...)

Elli Agrees with Erik. "Haha yes you are right I was foolish acting how I did and running out like this, I just wasn't thinking, I must have seemed selfish to mother... I didn't mean to get upset with her...I shall apologize as soon as I get home, And I put you through the trouble of finding me. I am sorry Erik. "

"Don't apologize to me it was no trouble, I was just glad you are safe and no harm came to you, I was happy to help I am your protector after all" Erik smiles.

"You are to kind, but thank you I appreciate it, when you found me I was a crying mess, but you cheered me up and we got to talk about the past as sad as it is..., you always seem to know how to cheer me up though, its crazy Hehe"

"Ahaha yeaah" Erik laughs nervously "...well I have spent most of my life with you after all..."

" Haha" Elli pokes Erik in the side & Giggles. "Erik you make it sound like we are married... Well we should get going I shouldn't keep my mother worried."

"Yeeah..." Erik blushes feeling a tad uncomfortable. "Ahem.. right lets go home."

"By the way you looked ever so lovely under the moonlight..." Erik said while looking the opposite direction as to not show his bright red face.

"Oh Erik now you are going to make me blush... " Elli's body suddenly felt all warm and fuzzy.

They quickly rush off back home not wanting to keep Elli's mother worried any longer

Elli sees her mother waiting outside as she sees her house and rushes over her and jumps into her arms...

"I am so sorry Mother, I am sorry to have gotten so angry with you, I never meant to, I.. ..I.." Sob, Elli starts to cry.

"There there, its okay my dear don't worry about it, everything will be alright no need to cry I understand how you feel" Elli's mother comforts her. "I know you will miss this place because it is were you grew up and holds many memories that are dear to you even though some are quite painful ones... " Ellen said tenderly to Elli.

Elli looked a little shocked. "So you do know the reason why...I guess I could never hide anything from you mother, do promise me though that we may be able to come back here every so often so I can see my... special place..." Elli looked at her mother intently with eyes so innocent.

"Oh Elli when you look at me like that its almost impossible to say no but I'm..I'm not sure Elli we will have to see we would need to talk to your father about it as well, I can't make any promises but I assure you if there is ever a time we can make a trip back to here we will that I can promise." Ellen Smiled.

"Thank you mother" Elli said softly. "I know you always have my best interests at heart I couldn't ask for a better family, even though you and father put me through so much training through my youth, probably more training then what most nobles have to endure" Elli let out a small laugh. "Which at the time I truly did not enjoy, but after tonight I can see everything I went through in my childhood really was just because you and father loved me... Thank you" Elli hugged her mother tight.

Erik was watching from the distance relieved to see she had made up with her mother and was happy to see a smile on Elli's face, trying not to invade there privacy he tried to stay out of sight but not out of earshot hoping to not be seen, that was until...

"Erik what are you doing here?"

"Ahh..." (oh dear) "..Hello...Um oh nothing, nothing at all, just thought I would uh make one last round of the mansion before heading to bed...to make sure it is safe of course no criminals snuck in while we werent watching! Yeah that's it..." Erik said very nervously after been scared half to death ...William is known to have that affect on Erik.

"Really now I am sure I saw you watching intently at something over in the next room..Hmm let me see whats so interesting..." William goes to look.

"Its nothing, nothing is going on in there I assure you" Erik waves his hands in front of him while trying to get William to look at the room over. "..Ahh don't walk in there...Fine... Elli is in there with her mother its best not to disturb them they are having a...well touching moment.." Erik says standing in front of William to make sure he didn't enter the room.

"Ahh I see mhmm" William knew exactly what Erik was doing. "next time I would stand over on the other side if you want to get a little closer and still not be seen" William laughs.

"Uhh" (Gosh He saw right through me...) "hahaha" Erik starts to laugh while scratching the back of his head. "I think I'm going to just go to bed now... Please dont tell them I was here..." Erik asked William.

"Not at all, your secret is safe with me my boy, you and I are very similar you remind me of how I was in my youth, I would do anything for Elli's mother and at times I would find myself also overhearing certain conversations she had with her mother" William grins.

"Waaaiit so you know...you know... I..I..like your daughter?" Erik's mouth dropped completely stunned.

"Mhmm I have for quite some time now, when you are similar to me its easy to read you, So yes naturally I picked it up easily that you have fallen for my daughter." William said sounding quite proud.

"You don't mind..that I love her?" Erik asks a bit hesitantly.

"Not at all I have seen you two grow up together, I know you would give your life for my daughter but more than that you make her happy, you are good for her me & Ellen both think highly of you and we know how much Elli values you as her friend." William was happy to finally have to have the chance to be able to tell Erik that.

"Thank...you Milord...I shall head off to bed now, goodnight" Erik bows not wanting to show how red his face is to William and walks out.

"Yes that sounds like a fine idea, I shall be off to bed myself" William walks off to the master bedroom.

Meanwhile in the other room Elli and Ellen were still talking, reminiscing about there days spent in the town of Trist and in there beautiful home, How Ellen was trying to teach Elli how to cook and it always ended up in Elli overcooking the meat or her exploding the cakes she would try to bake it took awhile but she finally learnt how to be a decent cook, they shared many laughs and many tears in there home none that would be soon forgotten, but alas there days in trist would soon be over the only place that Elli has ever called home, she will soon be saying farewell and starting her life anew in the kingdom that is known as character cast-

Main character- Elli a beautiful 21 yr old female, with sky blue eyes & mid length lovely strawberry blonde hair. She is known to be a very caring person with a kind heart, but can sometimes let her emotions get the better of her & can tend to be a bit headstrong at times. She wishes for nothing more but to be a normal girl.

Erik- A handsome man also 21 yrs old with greenish blue eyes & short spiked brown/black hair. He is Elli's bodyguard and childhood friend and now works for Elli's family, Elli thinks highly of him and views him as a good friend, though he harbors feelings for her that he keeps a secret.

Elli's Mother, Ellen- She has Elli's best interest at heart though she can sometimes be harsh on her

Elli's Father, William- He is often busy with studies in his library and doing research he also loves Elli dearly.

It was a beautiful night in the town of Trist, The moon shined ever so lovely over the ocean that there town borders next too, everything was quiet and seemingly peaceful, everywhere except for Elli's house...were things weren't exactly so quiet and peaceful...

"Mother do we reeeeally have to move?" Elli Pleaded her mother desperately.

"Yes Elli my dear, me and your father have talked about it & we decided its time for a change we will be moving into a lovely house thats fit for nobles like us and the township is quite elegant too." (I'm sorry... but this is the best for you Elli..)

"But mother" Elli raised her voice " I like it here I will be leaving all my friends behind, and its not like I can just go visit them when I want to either, we are going to be crossing the border into the next kingdom! It's a long way away..." 'Elli looked at her feet feeling rather sad.

"Elli my dear you don't even have many friends here...Ylisse is a very lovely kingdom you will love it there, I am sure of it, trust me Elli this is for the best, for all of us."

"You are right mother I don't have many if any friends here they are all tooo high class for me.. But still mother! You don't understand... I still don't want to move, I like it here... Why won't you listen to me! Why do you guys hate me" Elli cries out looking quiet upset.

"Come now Elli you are a grown woman, but here you are acting like a child and going against your parents wishes. You are a noble and should start acting like one."

"Arrgh Noble this noble that, I don't want to be a noble, I just want to be a normal girl living in a normal home with normal friends! from childhood you and father have forced all forms of training on me and I had to bear them all because I am a noble! " Elli Shouts starting to get very annoyed with her mother.

"Now now young lady don't go raising your voice at me, were are your manners, someday everything we taught you will come of use for you Im sure of it."

"Forget it mother! I give up you just don't get it.. don't you don't understand me... you don't get anything! I'm leaving! " Elli bursts out of the house upset Slamming the door on her way out she runs off to be alone with her thoughts.

"Oh Elli...but I do understand... keeping secrets from you is not something I want to do but for now it is for the best even if it makes you hate me...If only I could tell you now, but it might only make you hate me more...Sigh... I'm worried though she shouldn't be out alone at this hour its dangerous." Erik she calls out.

"Yes Milady?" Erik Answers.

"Elli has run out of the house and she could be anywhere out there its dangerous to be out this late and.. I am worried for her safely, Please go out there and find her and bring her home."

(What she ran away ,she could be in trouble...) Mutters to himself... Worried for her safety.

"What was that Erik?"

"Oh nothing Milady, I will go out at once and ensure that she gets back home safely. Do not fear Milady I will find her." Derrik bows & walks out.

"Thank you Erik I know you will" She Smiles.

"Hmm, now were could she be" Erik starts to think of places she likes to go. "Ahh the Flower patch she might be there ... No good she doesn't seem to be here"

The flower patch was a lovely garden full of all kinds of beautiful flowers "What was another place she liked... Oh yes there is the cliff overlooking the ocean.."

He rushes off to the mountain cliff. "Again no good She isn't here, Oh Elli where are you... I hope you are safe..." Then Erik remembered of a place he has yet to check.

"That must be it... She has to be there how could I have forgotten that place..." Erik ran as fast as he could.

"Sniff...Sniff why mother.. why..."

"Crying...That must be her, so she is here! Thank goodness ..."

Elli sat there crying, muttering to herself words that could barely be made out, her golden hair shined under the moonlight despite to have been crying, she looked lovely...

"Milady! I am glad you are safe!" Erik shouted out to Elli as he rushed to her.

"Ahhh" Elli shouted "Erik why are you here, I don't want you to see me like this...I am a suppose to be a noble one who is refined but here I am a complete mess...did mother send you to get me? "

"Yes Milady your mother is most worried about you" Erik answered relived to have found her. (I don't think you look a mess at all you're beautiful...) Erik mutters to himself quiet enough so Elli didn't hear him

"Hmmph then why wont she listen to me... How did you find me, I didn't think many knew of this place?" Elli said a little shocked.

"Well, have you forgotten... Milady we use to come play here as kids all the time bef...before my parents died..." Erik said a bit hesitantly.

"Oh Erik...Of course I remember I shouldn't have asked I let my emotions get the better of me, I didn't mean to have you bring that up, I am sorry..." Elli felt bad having brought that up.

"Thats all right Milady I..I don't mind talking to you about it... This is definitely a lovely place though so calm...and relaxing"

Surrounded by trees keeps the place away from the rest of the world, the flower patch is beautiful, but this place is magical the fireflies fly above the river that streams down from a waterfall, the moon reflects in the water giving a beautiful glow at night and during the day the songbirds sing and the sun makes the place look alive, The grass is a lush green soft to the touch with all sorts of flowers that you cant find anywhere else truly a sight to behold.

"I am glad you found this place when we were kids, it was our special place to go and lucky for us you were allowed to go out into the forest if I was there with you to protect you, I wanted those times to last forever... your parents weren't as strict with you then either...but that only happened after what happened to my parents..." Erik said gazing down at his feet.

"Yes...I remember... I felt the same way you did when we went here, the memories I had with you then are very special to me, When your parents died it was a difficult time for you me & my parents, Our parents were close friends...Then that..that murderer... Your parents were very unfortunate they crossed paths with him, I can't believe he lived in the same town as us for so long then out of nowhere goes on a killing spree, So many people lost there lives that day... And to make things worse he got away!" Elli said annoyed & sad at the same time.

"Yeah... I hope someone somewhere else found him, I don't want to ever get the chance to see him myself I...I don't think I would be able to control myself ... That Mad Man!" Erik tries not to get to upset. "Sorry Milady I didn't mean for that sudden outburst... Forgive me"

"Its alright you can be yourself around me I don't mind, really " Elli Smiles gently to him. "By the way you can stop calling me 'Milady' Just call me Elli hehe"

"Thank you... Mi..I mean Elli... I am grateful your parents took me in after my parents died, I don't know what would have happened if they didn't I might have been sent off somewhere else...And...might have never seen you again... I got the chance to practice my swordsmanship and everything living with your family and after they saw how exceptional I was at it they asked me to be your bodyguard or protector so that what happened to my parents might never happen to you..." (I don't think I could bear to lose you...)

"Sniff...Erik... you brought back so many past memories... I realize now why I truly don't want to move...its cause I will be leaving this place the place we shared some of our happiest memories together, this place is like a part of me a part of our lives..."

"Yes that's true, but you have your whole life ahead of you still, there is no changing your parents minds, I am sure you will make plenty of new memories in whole new surrounding it will be exciting don't you think & I will be with you to guide you along the way" (Always...)

Elli Agrees with Erik. "Haha yes you are right I was foolish acting how I did and running out like this, I just wasn't thinking, I must have seemed selfish to mother... I didn't mean to get upset with her...I shall apologize as soon as I get home, And I put you through the trouble of finding me. I am sorry Erik. "

"Don't apologize to me it was no trouble, I was just glad you are safe and no harm came to you, I was happy to help I am your protector after all" Erik smiles.

"You are to kind, but thank you I appreciate it, when you found me I was a crying mess, but you cheered me up and we got to talk about the past as sad as it is..., you always seem to know how to cheer me up though, its crazy Hehe"

"Ahaha yeaah" Erik laughs nervously "...well I have spent most of my life with you after all..."

" Haha" Elli pokes Erik in the side & Giggles. "Erik you make it sound like we are married... Well we should get going I shouldn't keep my mother worried."

"Yeeah..." Erik blushes feeling a tad uncomfortable. "Ahem.. right lets go home."

"By the way you looked ever so lovely under the moonlight..." Erik said while looking the opposite direction as to not show his bright red face.

"Oh Erik now you are going to make me blush... " Elli's body suddenly felt all warm and fuzzy.

They quickly rush off back home not wanting to keep Elli's mother worried any longer

Elli sees her mother waiting outside as she sees her house and rushes over her and jumps into her arms...

"I am so sorry Mother, I am sorry to have gotten so angry with you, I never meant to, I.. ..I.." Sob, Elli starts to cry.

"There there, its okay my dear don't worry about it, everything will be alright no need to cry I understand how you feel" Elli's mother comforts her. "I know you will miss this place because it is were you grew up and holds many memories that are dear to you even though some are quite painful ones... " Ellen said tenderly to Elli.

Elli looked a little shocked. "So you do know the reason why...I guess I could never hide anything from you mother, do promise me though that we may be able to come back here every so often so I can see my... special place..." Elli looked at her mother intently with eyes so innocent.

"Oh Elli when you look at me like that its almost impossible to say no but I'm..I'm not sure Elli we will have to see we would need to talk to your father about it as well, I can't make any promises but I assure you if there is ever a time we can make a trip back to here we will that I can promise." Ellen Smiled.

"Thank you mother" Elli said softly. "I know you always have my best interests at heart I couldn't ask for a better family, even though you and father put me through so much training through my youth, probably more training then what most nobles have to endure" Elli let out a small laugh. "Which at the time I truly did not enjoy, but after tonight I can see everything I went through in my childhood really was just because you and father loved me... Thank you" Elli hugged her mother tight.

Erik was watching from the distance relieved to see she had made up with her mother and was happy to see a smile on Elli's face, trying not to invade there privacy he tried to stay out of sight but not out of earshot hoping to not be seen, that was until...

"Erik what are you doing here?"

"Ahh..." (oh dear) "..Hello...Um oh nothing, nothing at all, just thought I would uh make one last round of the mansion before heading to bed...to make sure it is safe of course no criminals snuck in while we werent watching! Yeah that's it..." Erik said very nervously after been scared half to death ...William is known to have that affect on Erik.

"Really now I am sure I saw you watching intently at something over in the next room..Hmm let me see whats so interesting..." William goes to look.

"Its nothing, nothing is going on in there I assure you" Erik waves his hands in front of him while trying to get William to look at the room over. "..Ahh don't walk in there...Fine... Elli is in there with her mother its best not to disturb them they are having a...well touching moment.." Erik says standing in front of William to make sure he didn't enter the room.

"Ahh I see mhmm" William knew exactly what Erik was doing. "next time I would stand over on the other side if you want to get a little closer and still not be seen" William laughs.

"Uhh" (Gosh He saw right through me...) "hahaha" Erik starts to laugh while scratching the back of his head. "I think I'm going to just go to bed now... Please dont tell them I was here..." Erik asked William.

"Not at all, your secret is safe with me my boy, you and I are very similar you remind me of how I was in my youth, I would do anything for Elli's mother and at times I would find myself also overhearing certain conversations she had with her mother" William grins.

"Waaaiit so you know...you know... I..I..like your daughter?" Erik's mouth dropped completely stunned.

"Mhmm I have for quite some time now, when you are similar to me its easy to read you, So yes naturally I picked it up easily that you have fallen for my daughter." William said sounding quite proud.

"You don't mind..that I love her?" Erik asks a bit hesitantly.

"Not at all I have seen you two grow up together, I know you would give your life for my daughter but more than that you make her happy, you are good for her me & Ellen both think highly of you and we know how much Elli values you as her friend." William was happy to finally have to have the chance to be able to tell Erik that.

"Thank...you Milord...I shall head off to bed now, goodnight" Erik bows not wanting to show how red his face is to William and walks out.

"Yes that sounds like a fine idea, I shall be off to bed myself" William walks off to the master bedroom.

Meanwhile in the other room Elli and Ellen were still talking, reminiscing about there days spent in the town of Trist and in there beautiful home, How Ellen was trying to teach Elli how to cook and it always ended up in Elli overcooking the meat or her exploding the cakes she would try to bake it took awhile but she finally learnt how to be a decent cook, they shared many laughs and many tears in there home none that would be soon forgotten, but alas there days in trist would soon be over the only place that Elli has ever called home, she will soon be saying farewell and starting her life anew in the kingdom that is known as Ylisse.


End file.
